


No Seriously, Shut the Fuck Up

by haikyuu_ukes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Harry Potter, Degradation, Dirty Talk, First Time, Gay Sex, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humiliation, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name Calling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, Verbal Humiliation, but he’s totally into it so it’s ok, but there’s no plot so that really doesnt matter, face fucking, mild bdsm-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuu_ukes/pseuds/haikyuu_ukes
Summary: Malfoy gets some sweet ass revenge. And Harry’s sweet ass, of course.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 460





	No Seriously, Shut the Fuck Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it’s mildly dubious consent buT I tried to make Harry pretty clear with the audience that he’s into it,, also they’re like 18/19 here even tho it isn’t clearly stated in the fic itself.
> 
> If you’re bothered or triggered by humiliation, slut-shaming, and other overly dominant things this probably isn’t the fic for you. Stay safe❤️
> 
> Either way, enjoy the show~

“What the fuck was that all about?” Said Harry, absolutely pissed at the blonde in front of him. His eyebrows furrowed, and he reached up to wipe the sweat that was collecting there. He was still sweaty from quidditch practice; hadn’t even been able to change out of his quidditch uniform before a bunch of Slytherins nearly jumped him.

“Saving your ass, Potter, you don’t have to thank me.” Malfoy peered out of the doorway into a barely lit, unused hallway. Luckily there were many winding hallways and unused rooms for students to hide in at a moment’s notice within the castle. It looks like they got away, for now.

Harry huffed, “I can do just fine on my own. Don’t need some too-tall prat trying to-” he was interrupted but Malfoy pushing him further away from the door and giving him a look that said  _ shut the everloving fuck up _ . Malfoy peered out of the door again, a sliver of light falling on only a small part of his face. Harry stared at his face for any sign of danger, but was careful to keep his own glower intact. 

“I think they’re gone now,” Malfoy sighed. He moved away from the door and behind Harry, sitting himself on an old teacher’s desk which obviously hadn’t been in use since either of the two boys had been born. 

“So are you going to explain to me what the fuck-” He was interrupted again by an increasingly annoyed Malfoy.

“They’ve been planning their ‘revenge’ for a good minute, you git. You locked their parents up, and they’re pretty well pissed about it. Doesn’t it ever strike you that you should, perhaps, be cautious? Being the savior of wizard kind doesn’t exempt you from having enemies.” The taller male stated, looking at his hand flippantly. 

“Like you wouldn’t also like your revenge.” Harry said, keeping his eyes on Malfoy and his hand hovering over his pocketed wand. 

Malfoy got up from where he was sitting and moved towards the shorter male in front of him, putting his hands in his pockets and he took long, confident steps. “And what of it if I do?” A smile crept onto his face then, silver pools shining brightly even though there was not light to reflect off of them. 

Harry flinched to grab his wand, but Malfoy was on him in a minute, taking his wand and throwing it to the other side of the room. Then, he grabbed Harry’s chin with his left hand, bringing it up to his own. “I can guarantee it isn’t the kind of revenge they’re looking for… You’re cute when you fume like this.” With a flick of his wand, Malfoy closed the door and locked it, making sure that the pair would be left well enough alone. 

And Harry was fuming, his face turning bright red. What Harry didn’t want Malfoy to know, however, was that the red in his face wasn’t entirely anger. He was blushing as well.

“See, what I heard was that Harry Potter was a filthy little cockslut who fucked anyone that would crawl into Gryffindor tower with him. Are those rumors true?” Malfoy asked, tilting his head to the side and pouting his lips. 

“I don’t fuck anyone,” was all Harry managed to choke out with Malfoy’s hand so firmly on his mouth. Malfoy realized the problem and relaxed his grip, but only slightly. 

“Those sound like a whore’s lies, Potter. Why don’t you tell me about all the cocks you’ve been begging for around school lately. Here, I’ll put you in a position you’re more comfortable.” Malfoy said as he pushed Harry down to the floor, onto his knees with his back against the wall. In this position, his robes fell in such a way that they exposed the dark haired boy’s hardening cock.

The blonde took in the image in front of him and let out a deep breath. “So they were true.” Malfoy’s mind ran absolutely wild at the male in front of him, so beautifully submissive on his knees. This would be fun.

“You did all this on a fuckin’ hunch?” Harry said through the grip Malfoy kept on his lower jaw. “That doesn’t seem very ‘Save-my-own-ass Slytherin’. Thought you were their quintessential student.” 

A small growl escaped Malfoy’s throat, “No, it isn’t. I guess that part of me shriveled up and died whenever you sent my parents to Azkaban. Not much self-preservation left in me now, if I’m honest. It’s been too long since I’ve had a good fuck. Don’t you want a taste?” He said patronizingly as he began to throw off his robe and unbutton his trousers. He was surprised that Harry remained on his knees whenever he let go of his chin, and was even more excited at the look of anticipation that crossed over the kneeling male’s face. It was only there for a moment, though, then he was back to his twisted grimace. 

Malfoy moved his cock around, beckoning Harry to move closer. When he didn’t move fast enough, the blonde wrapped his fingers around dark locks and yanked the male closer to his long, slender cock. 

Honestly surprised by how gorgeous the blonde’s cock was, Harry slowly extended his tongue, leaving a few kitten licks at the base of his pale cock. Malfoy smelled musky, and it was hot. His pale pubes wrapping nicely around the base of his cock. They were cut short, perhaps Malfoy had wanted to impress the boy who lived. The thought went straight to Harry’s cock,  _ Malfoy planned this _ .

That thought had Harry looking up into Malfoy’s bright silver eyes as he licked a fat line from the base of his cock all the way to the tip. He loved the way Malfoy shuttered under his tongue, his eyes rolling back and a blush coming to his cheeks. Harry’s own cheeks were heating up too; he always loved watching his dominants come apart above him. 

Harry tried to take his mouth off of Malfoy’s cock to comment on what he had observed, but before he could fully close his mouth Malfoy grabbed his hair and shoved his face back onto his dick. Apparently he heard about the fact that Harry likes to mouth off, too. Harry groaned at the sudden show of force.

“You’re so pretty when you’re fucking quiet. Now I see why those Gryffindors keep you full of cock.” Malfoy said as he started to thrust into the darker haired boy’s mouth. He started slowly at first, but after a few minutes he found himself fucking Harry’s throat in earnest. 

Tears welled in Harry’s eyes as Malfoy rammed his cock far down his throat, but he wasn’t unused to this treatment. He quite enjoyed giving rough blowjobs, but no one had quite used him as thoroughly as this before. He’d have to get more enemies to fuck his throat in the future. 

Malfoy continued to pull his hair,  _ hard _ , and Harry let out a moan. The vibrations wrapped around Malfoy’s dick and almost made him finish then and there, but he knew that he had to take all of Harry before the encounter was finished. He pulled the kneeling boy off of his cock, “Get up,” he instructed, careful not to let Harry know why there was a sudden change in position. 

Harry obeyed and stood next to the blonde. “Oh is someone crying?” Malfoy said in the same mocking tone as earlier. He wiped the tears from under Harry’s eyes in faux sympathy, and then slapped him across the face, “Stupid whores should take the cock they’re given and be greatful for it. Strip.”

Harry was shocked by Malfoy’s actions, but his cock twitched at the thought of someone  _ absolutely wrecking  _ him. This man wouldn’t take it easy on him, he  _ hated _ the Gryffindor and he was still harboring anger from the end of the war. Harry was excited to be the thing that Malfoy took out all his anger on. He was finding out just how frustrated Malfoy was, and they hadn’t even started fucking yet. He followed the instructions he was given, only hesitating when he got down to his boxers. He looked up at Malfoy, who had his brows furrowed and his arms crossed in front of his chest. He nodded his head when Harry sought confirmation, and then Harry was completely naked. 

Malfoy grabbed the shorter male and turned him around, throwing him on to the desk behind them. The Slytherin was being driven crazy by just Harry’s looks.  _ Goddamn _ , he was so beautiful submitting like this. His hands were above his head, and his legs were on either side of the blonde in front of him. Harry was surprised to be facing the blonde, expecting their hate fucking to be a bit less face to face, but he didn’t complain. Malfoy spread Harry’s legs wide, exposing his cock and ass to the cool air. Harry shivered under the blonde’s grey eyes, and that sultry look is what made Harry release himself to his own lust. 

Using the weight of his body to hold down the shorter male, Malfoy used his wand to cast a silencing spell, then poured some lube into his hand. He coated his cock with lube, stroking up and down, watching Harry’s green eyes follow his every move. He became bored of his hand rather quickly, though, and teased his cock between the globes of Harry’s ass. A breathy moan escaped from the male below him, and Malfoy couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Already desperate for my cock, are we?” Malfoy said, smiling and biting his lower lip. He moved one of his hands to pin Harry’s arms to the desk, keeping the male below him still. 

“P-please,” Harry stuttered out, his chest shaking beneath the blonde male. 

“You’re gonna have to beg better than that if you want  _ my  _ cock inside of you. You’ve already become so needy, show me how much you really need this cock inside your ass,” Malfoy said, punctuating his statement with a hard slap on Harry’s ass. That would definitely leave a mark.

“Malfoyy… I need you… Need your big cock in my virgin ass… Pleeeease~” Harry moaned out, gulping for air in between his words. 

Malfoy reached down and slapped the other male’s ass even harder this time, twice in quick succession. “Oh please, like you’re a virgin. I’ve heard the stories, Potter,” he said, lining his cock up. “I don’t know if you deserve this, especially after lying to me.” Malfoy teased.

Breathing heavily, Harry reached down and held open his ass for the taller male, hoping that he could tempt him enough to finally enter him. He needed to feel a cock inside of him, needed to feel  _ Malfoy’s  _ cock inside of him. 

“I’ve heard stories of you blowing multiple guys at once,” Malfoy said as he nudged his head against Harry’s entrance. “I’ve heard what people say happened in the woods for all those months. I’m surprised the three of you didn’t make some atrocious bastard kid out there. I’ve also heard some crazy stories about the room of requirement,” Malfoy groaned after that, his head entering Harry’s warmth. Harry gasped loudly at this, and Malfoy couldn’t help noticing that he was tight, too tight.

“Goddamn, you were serious about being a virgin,” Malfoy said breathily, trying to calm down the raging sense of triumph flowing through his chest. Here he was deflowering the boy who lived. “You’re so fucking tight.” He groaned to himself again.

Harry’s breathing became erratic as he adjusted to Malfoy’s length, keeping him from speaking even though he wanted to chastise the blonde for not preparing him properly. Thankfully, Malfoy gave him time to adjust, but his hole still burned and stretched every time that the blonde moved. He definitely loved the pain, though. 

Malfoy pushed in, inch by inch, until he was fully seated inside of the shorter male. He looked at the tears that remained on his face, and again he felt triumph and pride coursing through him. Harry moaned at the eye contact, bucking his hips slightly, “D-Draco,” he moaned.

Snapping his hips violently, Malfoy grabbed Harry’s face like he had earlier, bringing their faces close together, saying, “You think you can call me by my given name just because my cock’s inside you? Show some fucking respect.” Malfoy spat next to Harry, and slapped his ass as he began moving his hips. Harry wasn't ready for it yet, but Malfoy decided that that's what he would get for being over eager.

Harry let out choked sobs as Malfoy began fucking him, his hips snapping to meet the boy in front of him. “Does the dirty little slut like watching me fuck your worthless ass? Do you like the way I’m  _ ruining _ you?” Malfoy said, both hands moving to hold down Harry’s hips with bruising strength. Harry could only whine in agreement. 

He loved the way Malfoy fucked him. It was hard, and merciless. The way he held him down with those strong, pale arms drove Harry up the wall. Harry watched as his muscles tensed in time with every thrust, moaning every time Malfoy’s cock penetrated him so deeply. He loved seeing this strong man fucking him out, and it was about to make him cum. When he didn’t think it could get any hotter, any more overwhelming, Malfoy bent down and bit Harry’s shoulder, and he lost it, cumming all over both of their chests as the pain of the bite mixed with the pleasure of Malfoy ramming into his prostate for the first time. 

Malfoy lapped at the little bit of blood that he drew, and looked into Harry’s eyes. They were lidded and dull, he was obviously lost to his orgasm. That didn’t make Malfoy stop fucking him, though. In fact, he sped up, whipping his hips against Harry’s tired frame, fucking into his prostate with deadly accurancy. He loved the way Harry’s head lolled on his shoulders, obviously overwhelmed with sensation. 

“Come on, Potter, I know you can handle more than this,” Malfoy said, bringing his hand up to the other’s face while he continued to fuck him hard.

“Malfoy, I can’t… Too, too much…” Harry said, struggling to form a coherent thought because all he could think was of Malfoy’s long cock reaching impossibly deep inside of him, hitting his prostate over and over again. 

Malfoy reached down and slapped Harry again, the boy only moaning in response. “Little whores don’t get to pass out while I’m fucking them. You better tell me how much you love this cock,” the blonde said, lifting Harry’s hips to meet his own. There would definitely be bruises there the next day.

The Gryffindor could only let out breathy whines; he was unable to form any kind of thought or statement in that moment. Malfoy slapped him again, and lifted his head, forcing Harry to make eye contact with him. “You’d better fucking tell me how good my cock is,” he growled.

“So good, Malfoy... Is so good… Can’t think… Goddamn…” Harry said, barely able to force himself to speak in between Malfoy’s powerful thrusts. Malfoy took pride in the fact that he’d fucked Potter so hard that he couldn’t even think. 

The thought of how undone he had made Harry Potter had the blonde cumming shortly after. He growled into the dark haired boy’s neck and shoved all of his cock inside of Harry’s willing and pliant ass. Rope after rope of cum coated his insides, and Malfoy couldn’t have been more thrilled. He continued to thrust inside of the shorter male until he was almost completely soft, then tucking himself back into his pants and tidying his appearance.

He looked at Harry, strewn out on that old, wooden teacher’s desk and swelled with pride. Malfoy’s cum leaking out of his wrecked ass, his shoulder and nipples bruising from the abuse they had just endured at Malfoy’s hand. He knew that this couldn’t be the last time that he fucked Harry Potter. Revenge sure was sweet, the only downside being the fact that Harry seemed to have stained his shirt. 

“Hey, twat, lick this shit up.” He said, picking Harry up by his hair once again, and bringing his face to the dribbles of his own cum that ran down the front of Malfoy’s shirt. 

In a daze, Harry did what he was told while looking up into Malfoy’s eyes. But, after a moment he slumped to the side, and only then did Malfoy’s gaze soften, even if only slightly. 

“Let’s get you dressed so we can get you to my room. I’m not done with you yet,” Malfoy said with a devious smile. He had plans for Harry that would last well into the next day. Maybe even further after that if the entire wizarding world didn’t come for his head before them. Harry was going to be his little slut for a long time coming. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any suggestions and maybe I could make this into a little series of one shots! I’d love to hear y’all’s ideas!


End file.
